Beyond Boundaries
by Gail Cregg
Summary: One-shots featuring Team Gibbs. Tired of Tiva? Miserable at McAbby? Then these are the stories for you. Just the team  and some banter, some humor and some serious.
1. Searching For Answers

SEARCHING FOR ANSWERS.

NCIS 'Conference Room'. Monday Afternoon.

"You must have seen _something_ Tobias. You were standing right there."  
"No, Jethro I did not."  
"What don't they teach the FBI observation skills these days?" Gibbs glares at him.  
"That hurts Gibbs. We see what we need to see and I did not need to see that."  
"Huh?"  
"It's need to know Gibbs and you do not need to know." Fornell grins.  
"But I am going to find out." Gibbs flicks the switch to start the elevator moving.

NCIS Squad Room. Tuesday Evening.

"McGee."  
"Yes Boss?"  
"Do you know what has been happening?"  
"Ah...in relation to what Boss?" Gibbs glares at him.  
"I know nothing Boss. Nothing at all." He did not like lying to Gibbs and he knew the Boss could probably tell he was but the orders had come from someone he was much more scared of.  
"DiNozzo?"  
"You know I hate to agree with the probie Boss but we are not involved in this."  
Gibbs glares at them both. "Get back to work."  
"On it Boss." They respond simultaneously and start to type furiously at their keyboards avoiding his eyes.

Abby's Lab. Wednesday Morning.

Gibbs walks in and turns off Abby's stereo.  
"This must be serious Bossman. What's up?" She turns from her computer to smile at him.  
"I think you know Abby." He replies unsmiling.  
"No, truly Gibbs I don't."  
"If I find out you've been lying to me Abs...."  
"Boss!"  
"I'll be very disappointed." He stares at her a moment.  
"I'm admitting nothing but hypothetically o wise one if say some of your team were keeping something from you do you not think that they are so loyal to you that to keep a secret, any sort of secret, the reason must be....in their minds at least...a really good one?"  
"Abs!"  
"You need to speak to the Director Gibbs. That is all I can say." She turns back to her computer as he storms out.

Director's Office. Thursday Evening.

"Madam Director."  
"Gibbs. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I think you know."  
"Oh. Look Jethro some things are need to know and you did not need to know."  
"Jenny. Do you not think I had a right to know?"  
"And what would you have done if you did?" She smiles at him.  
"Nothing."  
"Exactly! I decided that action needed to be taken and arranged that it was. As Director I am allowed to do that."  
"And you used my team to do so!"

"Yes." It was not often in the course of her official duties that she had a chance to control his actions and she had enjoyed this chance to do so. "You might like to know that they were all most reluctant to lie to you. I even had to get Abby to talk to Agent McGee."  
"Good. You went too far this time Jen." He glares at her.  
"Maybe I did Jethro but do you know why I did?"  
"Because you like twisting my tail Madam Director?" He grins slyly.

"No, Agent Gibbs because I like having you around to twist mine." She smiles at him.  
He stares at her a minute surprised and pleased at her admission. "O.K. then but from now on my coffee is off limits is that understood?"  
"Yes, Jethro I understand. Good night."  
"Good night Jen." He leaves. Jenny sighs. After Ducky's annual medical report had recommended that Gibbs really needed to cut back on the caffeine she had arranged for his team to replace all his drinks with ones using either decaff or a caffeine substitute the idea being that he would not be able to tell the difference. She had known he would not be fooled for long but had yet to come up with a better plan. She starts to think. Leroy Jethro Gibbs might be an insubordinate, rule breaking, head slapping, basement dwelling, bourbon drinking, law-unto-himself pain in the ass but he was her pain in the ass and she did like having him around. She picks up her phone and dials. "Ducky we need a plan B."


	2. Fan Fiction Addiction

FAN FICTION ADDICTION.

Tony steps out of the elevator and walks through the lab into Abby's office. There he finds Ziva and Abby laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me. There's no new case, the paperwork is up to date, McConscientious is backing up the computers and Gibbs is in with the Director. I have nothing to do. I'm _so_ bored. What's going on in here?"  
"We were looking up stuff on the net and we found some fan fiction about the characters in McGee's books."  
"And as I do not know what it is Abby has been explaining it and the terms involved to me."  
"How's that going?"  
"Well we had some problems with canon when she thought it was a type of weapon but she's starting to get the idea. Now we're reading some." Abby grins.  
"So what was so funny?"  
"This fic. about Agent Tommy and Officer Lisa on a date."  
"Yeah, I do not know how people come up with this stuff." Ziva smiles mischievously at him.  
"Let me see that." They stand aside to let him read. He starts to grin. "It's not bad actually. What else is there?"  
"I was going to show Ziva some of the forums. You would not believe some of the fans Mr Gemcity has." Abby pushes him away and with a few mouse clicks brings up another website. "Here we go." They all lean in and begin to read.  
"So there are 'Tommy girls' and 'McGregor girls' and....what's a 'slash' fan?" Tony asks.  
Ziva grins "I know this. Slash as in Tommy-slash-McGregor....together."  
"Like _togethe_r together?"  
"Yeah."  
"They do know that in the books Tommy is...well...straight and a player right?"  
"Doesn't seem to matter."  
"Wait to you see the ones about Tibbs and Tommy."  
"Tibbs and Tommy!" Tony gasps horrified. "That is just sick!" His phone rings and he answers. "DiNozzo." He listens a moment. "O.K." He shuts the phone. "Boss wants us back upstairs." They leave.  
As they step into the elevator Tony mutters "I'm going to _kill_ McGee." Ziva just smiles.  
"It's what he does Tony. You chase women. Ducky plays bridge. Abby bowls. Gibbs builds boats and I...well we all have our things. You just have to accept that writing is his." As she steps out of the lift her grin widens as she continues "You can not expect a zebra to change its stripes."  
Smiling himself now he follows her into the squad room. Maybe he would learn to accept this but it was definitely going to take some time.

* * *

A/N - This was inspired by a quote from Supernatural. If you liked it I highly recommend EmyPink's Work Of Fiction which is a much better rendering of basically the same idea.


	3. Playing With Fire

PLAYING WITH FIRE.

"I do not care about the rules Tony but _I_ say you can not put your hand there!" She glares at him as she swats his hand away.  
"I can Zee-vah" he responds stretching out her name in the way he knows annoys her "and I am." He grins cheekily at her as he puts his hand back.  
"Is everything just a game to you?" she queries momentarily giving in to her curiosity about him.  
"Well...not everything."  
"So, what do you take seriously?"  
He leans in so that their lips are nearly touching and whispers "Pizza."  
She tries not to laugh but a small chuckle escapes her as he leans back. Then with a steely glint in her eyes she leans in and places her hand firmly on the spot between his legs.  
He gasps. "You sure know how to torture a guy Officer David."  
"And do not you forget it Senior Field Agent DiNozzo."  
Gibbs enters the evidence garage and glares at them as he takes in the scene before him. "What is going on in here?"  
"Gibbs!" Tim exclaims from behind Ziva.  
"Well you see Bossman it's like this..." Abby pipes up from behind DiNozzo.  
"Yes?"  
"We were supposed to be going out for a meal and a movie as it is TGIF you know but it's pouring with rain and we couldn't decide where to go or what to see and I've been clearing out evidence from really, really old cases as per the Director's directive and found this so..."  
"Abs! The short version."  
"We decided to order in pizza and play this instead. Want to join us?"  
"Ah. No thanks Abby. I've paperwork to complete. Good night." He turns to leave as a chorus of "Good nights" come from behind him. As the elevator doors close he smiles. Tony might be a tough guy Senior Field Agent, McGee a world renowned author and Ziva an assassin but Abby was obviously far stronger than all of them. How else could she have convinced them to play Twister?

*This one is for Second daughter of Eve who put the thought in my head that just wouldn't go away!*


	4. Alternative Universe

ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.

NCIS Squad Room. Afternoon.

McGee is standing by his desk. Next to him is Tony and then Ziva and all are gazing at some crime scene photos displayed on the plasma between DiNozzo's and McGee's desks.

"So, McRomeo how did the hot date go last night?"  
"How did _you_ find out about it?" McGee glares at him.  
"I am an investigator probie it's what I do." Tony responds with a smug grin.  
"Abby?"  
"Yeah and she tells me you've been out with this woman several times and things are going well. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Well Tony....that is...private...."  
"Why should he tell you Tony. It is his private life. I think it is nice McGee. Who is she?"  
Before Tim has a chance to answer Tony jumps in. "The boondocks probie. You know from that case in Edenvale? She got a new job and moved here a few months ago. McGee has been showing her around. Mostly his apartment."  
"That's not true Tony. She and I have...."  
"What's going on guys?" interrupts Abby entering the bull pen.  
"Tony and Ziva are just interrogating me about my new girlfriend. Apparently _someone _told Tony about her." He glares at Abby. "Ouch!" He rubs the back of his head. "What was that for?"  
"It's not nice to glare at a lady McGee even if she did tell about your secret girlfriend." She grins wickedly. "Hey! DiNozzo gave me up. Headslap him McGee." She orders.

Reacting instinctively to the order he does. Naturally DiNozzo slaps him back but before an all out slap war can erupt Tony senses someone beside him stepping closer to pull him away. Assuming it is Ziva who was mere seconds ago standing there he lets fly with another headslap. Unfortunately for him it is a male head his hand connects with.  
"DiNozzo!"  
"Bbbbboss?"  
"Never do that again. Back to work." They just stare at Gibbs amazed at his reaction. "NOW!"  
"On it Boss" they chorus as they return to their desks.

NCIS Squad Room. Mid-evening.

The new Director Jenny Shepard exits MTAC and gazes down into the bull pen. She really was glad to be back. After the bad guys that had been chasing her and Jethro were caught she'd been able to come out from hiding on a beach in Mexico. Around the same time Vance had been murdered by the use of a poisoned toothpick so she'd been able to get her old job back and resume her relationship with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Her eyes drift to his desk but he is not there and neither are the other members of team Gibbs. She decides to wander down to Autopsy to see if he's there. Tonight was date night and they'd yet to make plans. As she steps into the elevator she smiles at the memory of their last encounter. After that spanking she'd been unable to sit down for several hours.

Autopsy. Jimmy is working at the desk.

"Mr Palmer." He jumps to his feet.  
"Madam Director." She scared him even if he did love her taste in shoes.  
"Where's Dr Mallard?"  
"With Dr Hampton."  
"Is he ill?"  
"Oh, no Director. It's more of a....ah... personal relationship and he and she...."  
She smiles. "I understand. What about the rest of team Gibbs?"  
"Agent McGee is hoping to get in bed with the boondocks probie. I forget her name. Agent Gibbs might be in bed with Abby and Agent DiNozzo is in bed with Officer David. Did you know they're talking about renewing their wedding vows? I think it's a nice idea now they've been together awhile and have the kids. Did you know they're looking at letting that girl that turned up here last week stay? The DNA tests confirmed she's his daughter and she's in some kind of trouble so...."  
"PALMER!" Jenny interrupts. "What are you talking about?"  
"I'm ah telling you where everyone is Director" Jimmy stutters.  
"Would you care to elaborate a little?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why are they all in bed?"  
Jimmy chuckles then noticing her glare hesitantly begins to explain. "McGee is on a date. Gibbs is helping Abby assemble her new bed and of course will need to test it and Tony is sick so Ziva's looking after him."  
"And the doc?"  
He left early for a date with Dr Hampton so by now they might really be in...."  
"It's O.K. Mr Palmer I get the picture. Carry on." She leaves.  
As she steps out of the elevator and into the squad room intending to leave a note on Gibbs' desk she passes another agent.  
"Cynthia is looking for you. Something about an urgent phone call relating to that kid you're adopting."  
"Thank you."  
"Good night Director."  
"Good night Kate."

A/N - Tiva, Jibbs, McGee getting a date, spanking, sick Tony, everyone in bed, a kid Tony didn't know he had, a random kid's adoption and Kate alive I think I've got in most of the standard fan fiction story lines. The only one I couldn't fit in was Shannon and or Kelly being alive. Tony getting to headslap Gibbs was just for me!


	5. Heroes And Psychos

*This is set the morning after the episode Road Kill during which Tony introduced McGee and Ziva to the website IBeatYou.*

HEROES & PSYCHOS.

NCIS Squad Room.

As Tony enters the bull pen McGee looks up from his computer. "Hey Tony. You'll never believe this."  
"What's up probie one?" Tony walks behind Tim to look at his computer screen.  
"My psycho face is number one and look at the number of hits I've been getting."  
"Nice job McGee. I told you that raised eyebrow would nail it." Tony sits at his desk and begins to tap at his computer keys.  
"Well you were right DiNozzo. I wonder what I'll try....."  
"I _do not_ believe this!" Tony exclaims interrupting.  
"What?"  
"There's a new air guitar number one."  
"And I'm guessing it's not you."  
Tony turns and glares at him. "I'm still number two and this person has the highest number of hits and reviews I've ever seen on this website. This I have to see." He hits some keys on his computer. "Damn. Damn. It won't load. Who is this person?"  
McGee comes over and pushes Tony aside then hits a few keys. "There that should do...oh...my...god!"  
"What?" Tony pushes Tim aside and his mouth drops open as he takes in the image on the screen. He hits a few keys to replay the segment.  
"Oh....my god! That was amazing. That really was the best air guitar ever. I have to play it again." As he hits the keys to do so and Tim leans in for another look Ziva enters the room.  
"Good morning." They look up at her but don't respond. She walks behind them and smiles when she realises what they've been watching. "It is not as hard as it looks. Be nice to be me DiNozzo and I might even teach you a few moves. I'm going down to see Abby." She leaves and they stare after her for a few moments before Tony shakes his head in disbelief.  
"I guess she's learning to channel her inner child and that has to be a good thing, right?"  
"It'll be good for her Tony. Play it again."  
"You're on." As they start it he adds "To beat her and become number one I'm really going to have to study this."


	6. Don't Know What You've Got Til It's Gone

DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOT 'TIL IT'S GONE.

NCIS Squad Room.

Seated at his desk Special Agent Tony DiNozzo glances around the room at his colleagues who are both hard at work on the tasks the Boss has assigned them. Ziva is on the phone talking in the overly calm tone that means she is about to seriously lose her temper. That could be either dangerous or amusing depending on the situation, the level of her anger and the proximity of the nearest box of paperclips. Probie is murmuring under his breath as his hands fly over the keyboard at a speed that still astonishes Tony even after all the time he has worked with McGee. Gibbs is upstairs with the Director probably being ripped a new one over the lack of progress since the bodies were found four days ago.

It would be helpful if he could produce something on Gibbs return but so far he had made no headway with finding the ex-wife of one of the victims. The search procedure was routine, a no-brainer, something he didn't have to think too hard about. This was a good thing as he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate. He could blame it on the hectic pace and lack of sleep over the past few days, the noise in the squad room or even the appearance of the cute new agent in the cubicle next to McGee's but in his gut he knows it is caused by something much more serious.

It had been almost a month since it had last happened. Three weeks, six days, ten hours and approximately forty minutes to be precise and for Tony DiNozzo that was most unusual. Of course he hadn't taken note of the last time at the time. He wasn't that kind of guy but when the days started to pass without it happening again he had thought back and figured it out. At first he had not been too concerned. Work had been busy and he gone without before. Then he had had a horrifying thought. What if it _never_ happened again? What would it mean?

He had decided he needed to be more proactive. Get out there and make it happen. He had tried all his usual tricks but nothing had worked. It was getting to the point that he was worried the others might notice and that would not be good for his reputation. McGee would be too scared to comment but he dreaded hearing what Ziva's thoughts on the matter might be. He suspected Abby already knew. The last time he'd been in her lab alone she'd given him the type of hug she normally reserved for Gibbs and said "It'll happen Tony. Just give it time." Although he had feigned ignorance he knew she hadn't been fooled.

"Ouch!" Tony rubs the back of his head.  
"Daydream on your own time DiNozzo! What have you got for me?"  
"Nothing yet Boss." Gibbs glares at him. "Working on it."

As he refocuses on the task at hand Tony smiles to himself. That was what he had been missing. The Gibbs headslap was much more than a simple reprimand. It was words that would never be spoken. It was who they were and what they meant to each other. It was DiNozzo and Gibbs, a team again.


	7. Just A Girl

From Ex-File.

**Tony**: Behind the torture techniques and the contract killing Ziva, you're really just a... _(hesitates)_  
**Ziva**: A whom?  
**Tony**: What? Whom? Not a whom, it's a... more... it's a what.  
**Ziva**: A what then?  
**Tony**: What then... aah, what? What then?  
**Ziva**: I'm still just a what?  
**Rinnert**: A girl.

JUST A GIRL.

As the door to Interrogation closes Ziva takes a deep breath to steady herself. The words Gibbs had spoken had breached the last of her defences and gone straight to her heart. She rises slowly from the chair trying desperately to maintain her calm demeanour and walks from the room to the ladies. Once there she splashes some water on her tear stained face and finds herself staring into the mirror.

This is exactly what she had done after Gibbs was blown up, splashed water on her face with Ducky's words echoing in her ears. Now she is not that same Ziva and she knows that after her experiences with Rivkin and in Israel and Somalia she will never be that Ziva again. This time it is Gibbs words that echo in her head. She is startled as Abby bounces into the room in her usual manner.

"My God Ziva. What have they done to you?" She knew that Ziva had been being 'debriefed' by Vance and Gibbs for most of the day.  
"I am fine Abby. It had to be done. Gibbs....."  
"You are not fine. What did he say to you?"  
"It is O.K. Abby."  
"No, it's not." She leans forward and hugs her. "I'm glad you're back and I'll deal with this."  
"Abby that is not necessary...." Ziva calls after her as she leaves.

NCIS Squad Room.

After glancing around to make sure they are alone Abby glares at Gibbs.  
"Something wrong Abs?"  
"What did you say to Ziva to make her cry?" He just stares at her. "We've just got her back. How could you....what did you say?"  
"I told her what she needed to hear."  
"But you made her cry and this is Ziva we're talking about. I bet she cries as often as I do."  
"She needed to hear it. We're family and it's allowed."  
She smiles as she recognises the words she once said to him and knows in her heart that whatever he said it was with Ziva's best interests at heart. "I'm glad she's back."  
"Me to Abs" he says confidently to reassure her. As she leaves Abby doesn't hear his whispered addition of "I think."


	8. It's No Fun If You See It Coming

Set around the start of season 4.

IT'S NO FUN IF YOU SEE IT COMING.

_"...me he growls at and slaps on the back of the head." Tony DiNozzo.  
"Which makes you feel wanted." Abby Sciuto._

Late at night in a darkened NCIS squad room apparently alone DiNozzo is reclining with his feet on his desk and reading. Suddenly he is head slapped from behind then Gibbs walks in front of him.

"What was that for?"  
"Turning down the Director's offer."  
"Huh. How did you...she wouldn't have..."  
"No, Jenny didn't. You just did." They stare at each other a moment. "Good night DiNozzo."  
"Good night."  
Gibbs walks towards the elevator then turns back. "And Tony..."  
"Yeah Boss?"  
"Thanks." He turns and walks away. As the elevator doors ping shut Tony smiles. It was so good to have the old Gibbs back. He had no regrets what the return had cost him personally.


	9. The Visitor

THE VISITOR.

"Hey Tony how did your date go last night?"Abby calls out as she enters the room and stops by McGee's desk. Both Tim and Ziva stop working grateful for the interruption from doing paperwork and curious as to what their colleagues response might be.  
"It was a total disaster" Tony replies with an exaggerated sigh.  
"Aww, poor baby. What happened?"  
"All she wanted to talk about was her. She wasn't the slightest bit interested in me and from what she said we have nothing in common."  
"Let that be a lesson to you senior field agent DiNozzo."  
"A lesson in what?" he asks looking around for the source of the comment which had not come from Ziva, Abby or Tim. A diminutive woman wearing black framed glasses walks around into the space between his desk and Ziva's followed by Director Vance.  
"That in matters of the heart it is always good to share something in addition to a merely physical connection." She smiles as Tony gulps and tries to think of a clever reply.  
"This is Miss Lange from the LA office. She will be Acting Director whilst I am away for the next two weeks. These are..."  
"Agents DiNozzo and McGee, Officer David and Ms Sciuto I presume?" she interrupts Vance smiling at each of them in turn. "I am sure we'll work well together. That is a most interesting outfit Ms Sciuto."  
"Ahh." Abby fiddles nervously with a pigtail.  
"But it needs a few more chains." Abby grins at her. "Now where is..."  
"Right here." Gibbs walks in and locks eyes with her. She does not back down and they stare at each other for what feels to the others like several lifetimes but in reality is only minutes.  
"To what do I owe the pleasure Miss Lange?"  
"I'm filling in for the Director."  
"Do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, Leon I do not have a problem with that but I know someone who might."  
"Jethro you will not believe what I've found..." Ducky walks into the room waving a file but stops upon seeing the group gathered there.  
"Donald!"  
"Hetty?"  
"How delightful to see you again. We must make the most of this chance to catch up. It has been too long."  
Ducky blushes as he replies "Far, far too long. Jethro if you could come downstairs when you've finished here."  
"O.K. Duck." Ducky turns and walks quickly away.  
"What a summer that was." Hetty smiles. "We must move on." She turns from the group. "Come Leon."  
They walk away leaving the team staring after them in amazement until Gibbs barks "Back to work!"


	10. Only At NCIS

*More of the conversation between Ziva and Ducky at the bar during the season four final Angel of Death.*

ONLY AT NCIS.

The barman glances over as phones ring and pagers go off. It looked like the group was being called back to work as goodbyes were said leaving the Scottish guy with the bow-tie and the exotic, seriously hot woman behind. He had learnt from previous visits that she was Israeli but he hadn't found out exactly what her job was. He did know she worked for some outfit called NCIS although he and everyone he asked had no idea what NCIS stood for! Yep, wouldn't mind a piece of that action he thinks. Just then she looks over and catches his eye and he rapidly reassesses as he backs away along the bar. She looks like she could cause a guy some serious pain; almost deadly. Nah, now my imagination is definitely running away with me he thinks.

Over the next few hours he continues his duties checking her out now and again. The old guy was going on a bit. He seemed to be trying to cheer her up but even though she had a few more tequilas and was laughing in the right places she kept glancing at her phone and her smile did not reach her eyes. The barman picked up some snippets of their conversation too. This is what he heard.

"Ah, yes. the wonderful variations in the English language. I remember at a crime scene I was talking about types of carpet when I said 'personally I prefer a good shag' and looked around to see Jimmy grinning like an idiot and the others looking rather bemused. It wasn't until much later that Abby enlightened me as to the current usage of the term to denote sexual intercourse."

"Of course who could forget the helicopter without pilots sitting in the middle of a crop circle."  
"Oh. I can just picture Abby's reaction to that."  
"Yes. She nearly drove McGee crazy with wild theories and collecting soil samples and the like."

"He had an officers sword and a chain around his waist."

"It was a prison cell that looked like a 1950's bedroom."

"What I remember is the guys response to her Halloween costume."

"We never did find out how the toe got in his stomach."

"Then there was the time the petty officer got sent a pair of eyeballs in the mail and the case of spontaneous combustion that wasn't. You see the doctor..."

"So Gerald gets into my Morgan but he's never driven a stick before and keeps stalling it. Who'd have thought getting away from a terrorist would..." Ducky looks up from his drink and sees the expression on Ziva's face. "Oh, Ziva. I am so sorry. For a second there I nearly forgot. He was your brother after all."  
"Half brother doctor. Half brother." They stare at each other the cheerful mood broken.  
"Come on my dear it's time to get you in bed."  
"Ducky I am not _that_ drunk."  
"Home. It's time to get you home. I'll drive you."  
Ziva looking slightly embarrassed at her drunken misinterpretation of his offer "Thanks Ducky."  
"You're quite welcome."

Though he had successfully distracted her as they leave the bar Ducky finds himself wondering why Tony has failed to show despite telling Ziva he would. This was not like DiNozzo at all. Ducky chuckles to himself. I'm getting as bad as Ziva he thinks little realising Tony is having a far more eventful night than he. As the barman takes the last orders of the night he muses "I wonder if the Goth chick is seeing anyone..."


	11. Never Question The Gut

This scene is set after Jenny sends the team home before Kate's funeral in Kill Ari II.

NEVER QUESTION THE GUT.

All the evidence is pointing in one direction, his old partner thinks he is wrong but Gibbs gut is telling him that Ari not Mohamed Estafari killed Kate. As usual he goes to his basement to work on his boat and think.

Gibbs is sanding his boat with his back to the stairs where Abby is standing looking down at him.  
"What are you doing here Abby?" he asks without turning around.  
"How did you know it was me?" she asks not expecting an answer and looking for a shiny surface she might be reflected in as she walks to the bottom of the stairs. She can't see one.  
Still with his back to her he moves to sand further along the side of the boat. In an angry tone he continues "I asked what are you doing here Abigail and how did you get here? Ari is still out there you know."

_How could she be so stupid and reckless? After all she was smart enough to realise Ari intentionally killed Kate to hurt me and shot at her for the same reason. Mind you DiNozzo and McGee were still in shock so it wasn't surprising they needed prompting to pick up on it. Abby knows about Ari so why would she come here? Does this mean she like Jen believes the evidence over me...does she believe with Estafari dead we are all now safe?_

He's never called me Abigail before. He must really be upset about Kate and worried about Ari. Knowing Gibbs he probably blames himself. Oh, God what can I say to help...  
"McGee brought me."  
"McGee is comforting you?"  
"Or I'm comforting him I'm not sure. He's going to stay at my place a few days. Neither of us felt like being alone since Kate..." her voice trails off as she realizes what she was about to say. Gibbs turns to her and she can see his eyes are red-rimmed.  
"Since I got Kate killed. Damn it Abby you can say it." He throws the sanding block violently against the wall. "Since I got Kate killed."  
"Oh no Gibbs." She crosses to him and hugs him. "It's not your fault Gibbs. Ari killed Kate not you. Ari killed Kate and you will find him Gibbs. I know you will." They pull apart and stare at each other.  
"Ari killed Kate'" he whispers.  
"Yes."

_How can she have more faith in me than I have in myself? Maybe Kate's death has affected me more than I thought. But this isn't about Kate. She was an agent who knew that every time she walked out of the squad room it might be the last. It isn't about Ducky and Gerald and whoever else Ari has hurt in the past. It's about Tony, Tim, Jenny, the remarkable young woman standing in front of me prepared to risk my anger and our friendship to help me believe again and all the innocents Ari might hurt in the future. It was time to get back to work and find that bastard._

He kisses Abby on the cheek and starts up the stairs. "I have to see Fornell. Get the lights on your way out." Gibbs leaves.  
Abby in the voice she uses to mimic him and with a satisfied smile murmurs "Good job Abs."


	12. Autopsy Book

AUTOPSY BOOK.

Ducky and Jimmy are conducting an autopsy.

"Have you finished entering the information about the first victim Mr Palmer?"  
"Yes, Dr Mallard."  
"Then let us get started on this one." He begins the y incision. "Do you know that not only the records but also the methods used to keep them have an interesting and varied history?"  
"No."  
"Anthropodermic bibliopegy as a practice dates back to at least the seventeenth century. Many bequests, anatomy texts and judicial proceedings were bound with anthropodermic binding."  
"Anthropodermic binding but that would be..." Jimmy pales.  
"Exactly Mr Palmer." Ducky cheerfully brandishes a scalpel. "The books were bound in human skin. In the 1828 case of the Red Barn murder once William Corder was hung the surgeon George Creed tanned his skin and it was used to bind the inquest records." Jimmy looks like he is about to faint. "Ah ha. Here's the bullet." He takes it out and drops it into the container Palmer is holding. Take that up to Abby will you."  
"Yes doctor." Jimmy leaves.  
Ducky turns back to the corpse. "Don't worry lieutenant. We won't hang or skin him but Gibbs always gets his man."


	13. Come On Aussie,Come On

*This totally over the top fic. is especially for Australian NCIS fans for a reason that will become obvious.*

COME ON AUSSIE,COME ON.

NCIS Squad Room.  
"I still do not understand Tony. Threats have been made and this could eventually reach the network executives here. That would definitely affect us at NCIS. Why aren't we investigating this? "  
"Because Agent David the actions of the hostage takers were totally justified. They have suffered too much for too long and their actions are a perfectly understandable reaction."  
"It is?"  
"Yes. For too long they have been treated as second class citizens. Despite their loyalty and the amount of time they spend and..." his voice trails off as Abby enters the room. She is dressed entirely in black from her dress to her gloves to her shoes. "Are you going to a funeral Abs?"  
"No, Tony. I'm in mourning."  
"Who for?"  
"Our Australian fans. Only six episodes into the new season and the network puts us on summer hiatus for the non ratings and cricket period. What is with that? It's just too hinky for words. What about people who don't like cricket? Or are still working over the holiday period and want nothing more at the end of a long hard day than coming home to crash on the couch with their favorite tv show, in other words us. I guess they'll just have to watch their dvds _again_ and avoid fan fiction websites for season eight spoilers. The poor things."  
"See Ziva the hostage takers do have a point. They haven't hurt anyone and all they want is for NCIS season eight to continue over the summer."  
"You're right Tony. Their suffering will be worse than mine in Somalia. What can we do to help?"  
"Ducky came up with an idea."  
"What's that Abby?"  
"Well you know he met lots of shrinks when he took his course about psychological autopsies?"  
"Yes."  
"He's arranged to set up a helpline for those suffering NCIS withdrawal during the summer. They're looking for volunteers."  
"I'm in."  
"Me too."  
"Me too" a gruff voice barks as Gibbs enters the bullpen.  
"Gibbs? You'll man the helpline?" Abby can't keep the incredulity from her voice.  
"Of course. You know rule fifteen Abby. Always work as a team."  
Abby smiles. Maybe the summer break wouldn't be so bad for Australian NCIS fans after all.

*A/N - For any network ten execs. reading this I'd like to make clear I do not advocate taking you hostage. LOL.*


	14. Good Morning NCIS

*A missing scene from Dead Air.*

GOOD MORNING NCIS.

"Gooood morrrrrning NCIS" DiNozzo sings out cheerfully as he enters the bullpen and walks to his desk. "Gooood morrrning probies." He sits down.  
"Did you have a good night last night Tony?"  
"Not particularly Ziva. Not particularly." He grins at her.  
"Then what's with the over the top greeting?"  
"I can't believe I didn't think of it before. It came to me as I was driving in this morning."  
"What did?" Ziva queries and mutters under her breath "obviously not volume control."  
"It's all there. A radio station. A DJ. A military connection."  
Ziva taps a box of paperclips on her desk in irritation. "What are you talking about DiNozzo?"  
"Good Morning, Vietnam."  
"Huh."  
"That's our movie for this case."  
"Oh."  
"Robin Williams plays army DJ Adrian Cronauer in Saigon during the Vietnam War. It has it all. Great music. Comedy. Tragedy. War. It's an awesome movie and based on a true story. The stretched good morning was Cronauer's catch phrase. We should go see it some time."  
"Sounds good." Gibbs walks in.  
"Gooood morrrning Boss." Gibbs just glares at him.  
"It's from the movie Good Morn..."  
"I know DiNozzo." Gibbs continues to glare.  
"Boss?"  
"We have two dead bodies DiNozzo. What's good about this morning?"  
"Ah. Getting back to work Boss."  
"Good."


	15. Murder In The Lab

MURDER IN THE LAB.

The team are gathered around a table in Abby's dimly lit lab  
"Oh, my God! Are you serious?" Abby almost screams the question at her colleague.  
"Well the evidence does seem to be pointing in that direction." Ziva replies hesitantly.  
"I have to agree with Agent David. I really do think it must be Tony."  
"You are out of your mind Timmy. Next you'll be saying it's Gibbs. You two really have no idea what's going on do you?" She glares at them.  
"Ah, Abby."  
"What Mr Palmer?" She turns her glare on him.  
"There's no need to take it so personally. I mean it's..." he stutters to a halt under the force of her glare.  
"Have you people not being paying attention? Did you not understand what the report said about the blood stains?" They stare at her with blank, uncomprehending looks on their faces. "And you call yourselves special agents." She grins. "That evidence proves it has to be Director Vance who is responsible. The body was in his office and he was the only one with access to the dagger. He killed Kort. That is the only possible conclusion and I stand by my accusation."  
"Well if you are that confident Abigail there is only one thing we can do."  
"What is that Dr Mallard?" asks Ziva.  
"Mr Palmer hand me the envelope." Jimmy picks up an envelope and hands it across the table to Ducky who removes three cards from within it. He smiles at the expectant faces before him. "The murderer was Director Vance, in his office with the dagger. Congratulations Abigail you are not only the creator of but also the winner of this game of NCIS Cluedo." The team breaks into a rousing round of applause as Tony whines "I can't believe I've been accused of murder, _again_."


	16. Missing

*Not related to the episode of the same name.*

MISSING.

"I can't take this. I_ really_ can't take this." Abby is muttering to herself as she paces between the desks in the squad room.  
"I thought you said you weren't going to go to Crazy Town anymore if something went wrong?" queries Mcee.  
"I'm not in Crazy Town McGee." She glares at him. "I'm in Worryville. I mean he should be back by now right?" She stops pacing and glares at each of her colleagues in turn.  
"It'll be O.K. Abby." Tony comments soothingly. In Gibbs absence he feels it is his role to try to bring some calmness to the situation. Of course, where Abby was involved that was not an easy task.  
"How can you say that DiNozzo? You don't know it will be O.K. You can't make that promise. In fact the odds of things not being O.K. are..." She pauses and starts to do the maths in the air.  
"Abs!" Tony doing his best Gibbs causes her to stop and look at him. "I am sure if there was a problem we would've heard. Don't you have work to do?"  
"My babies are all hard at it doing what they do and nothing I can say will make them work faster. He should be back by now. Isn't there anything you can do?"  
"I'll make some calls if it will make you feel better."  
"Yes. Thanks Tony."  
"I'll try and locate him using his cell phone information."  
"Great idea Timmy." She beams at him as he begins to type furiously at his keyboard.  
"And I'll put out a ..." Ziva pauses frowning in concentration. "I will request a..."  
"Just spit it out Ziva."  
"But I am not eat...oh! I will put out a bolero." She smiles triumphantly."Then if something is wrong we will know where it is."  
Her colleagues stop their tasks and stare at her. "What? Do you think it is too soon for one?"  
"Ah, no Officer David. It's just that you mean a BOLO. A be on the lookout. A bolero is a Spanish dance or a woman's short jacket."  
"Thanks McGee."  
"What's going on here?" Gibbs barks as he strides into the bullpen.  
"Well Boss.." "Left ages ago.." "Not answering.." "And Abby was.." He whistles and the bullpen fall silent. "Well?"  
"Ducky is not back from th crime scene bossman and I'm worried. What if he had an accident and is hurt or got kidnapped again or is..."  
"Abs! I'm sure it's O.K. but I'll..."  
Gibbs is interrupted by Dr Mallard's entrance into the squad room accompanied by a very nervous looking young man. Abby rushes to Ducky and gives him a big hug.  
"Hey Duck. Abby was getting worried about you." Gibbs smiles at the medical examiner.  
Ducky pats Abby on the back before releasing her. "Sorry about the scare everyone. May I introduce my new assistant Mr Jim Palmer." He gestures at the man beside him.  
"Mr Palmer this is Special Agent Gibbs, Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee, Officer David and our forensic scientist Ms Abby Sciuto."  
"Ah, that is hi everyone." The young man glances around the room.  
"He drove us back from the crime scene and we got lost. Anyway I've a body to autopsy so I can't stand here all day. Follow me Mr Palmer." They begin to walk through the bull pen.  
"Hey Palmer." Jimmy turns back to meet the unnerving stare of Gibbs. "Yes sir?"  
"You don't need to call me sir."  
"Yes si..I mean Special Agent Gibbs?"  
"If you want to stay with us I suggest you learn how to read maps."  
"Yes Agent Gibbs." As the young man turns away Gibbs catches himself almost smiling. Jimmy Palmer caught on fast. Despite him getting lost maybe they had finally found a replacement for Gerald. As he turns back to his desk he realises the team are just sitting there watching.  
"Back to work!"  
"On it Boss" they respond simultaneously and life in the squad room continues as usual.


	17. If Only She Knew

*A rather goofy fic. You have been warned.*

IF ONLY SHE KNEW.

NCIS Squad Room. Late Evening.

"Now that is a very interesting theory Timmy. How long have you been working on it?"  
"It just came to me last night. Would you please get your feet off my desk?"  
She pouts but accedes to his request. "Sorry." She starts to swivel her chair from side to side.  
"Abby! I'm trying to concentrate here. So, what do you think of my theory?" He continues to type.  
"Well." She stops swiveling. "I think it has merit. It would definitely explain a few things. Hmm." She bites her lip in concentration. "And given all the evidence we have it does make sense."  
"That's what I thought. I wonder if we should tell someone." He stops typing and looks at her for a moment.  
"Who would we tell?"  
"Who would you tell what?" Tony walks around into the bullpen.  
"Tony? What are you still doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing McNosy." Tony grins at him.  
"Just finishing backing up the case files. Abby's keeping me company."  
"What were you talking about." McGee and Abby exchange a glance.  
"What? I'm the senior field agent. I need to know everything."  
"McGee was just telling me about this theory he has." Abby grins mischievously at Tim.  
"Abby!"  
"Come on Timmy. It's not like it's a matter of national security. Though I guess it could end up being a matter of life and death."  
"Now you're exaggerating." McGee glares at her.  
"Just tell me probie." DiNozzo glares at him.  
"It's a theory about Ziva and her..." Abby starts but is interrupted by Tony's exclamation of "Ziva?"  
"Yes, and her relationships. Tell him the rest Tim."  
"Well I think I know the reason Ziva's been having all these problems with the men she's been involved with over the years."  
"What's that?"  
"I've given this a lot of thought on and off over the years and only one thing makes sense."  
"All the evidence adds up" chimes in Abby jumping up from her chair and beginning to pace as she can hardly contain her excitement at this idea.  
"The letter r." McGee states in a smug tone.  
"The letter r?"  
"Yeah, Tony think about it. There was Lt. Roy Sanders. You know how his death affected her even if she never acknowledges it. There was Rivkin." Tony flinches so McGee hurries on. "And now there's Ray. I bet this will not end well. All with the letter r in their names."  
Tony just stares at him absorbing the idea and unsure how to respond.  
"There was Ari too." Abby adds. "It all fits together." DiNozzo looks at her then Tim.  
"You two really need some rest. Are you finished here?"  
McGee taps a few keys on his keyboard. "Done."  
"Well I'm ordering you both to get some rest. Not with each other." He grins.  
"Tony!"  
"Sorry." DiNozzo and McGee gather their things and they all head to the elevator. As the doors close Tony finds himself thinking the letter r...maybe he really would be better for Ziva than those guys she'd been seeing.


	18. It's What We Do

Tag to Witness.  
It's What We Do.

He puts the pen down on the desk and flexes his stiff fingers. Glancing at the clock on his computer monitor he's surprised to discover it's been half an hour since Tony and Kate left. He had taken the time wanting to make sure the wording of the letter was exactly right. Wanting Erin's parents to know what he'd learnt about their daughter in their all too brief acquaintance. They had laughed together. Had so much in common that for just a moment he'd found himself picturing their future as a couple. Romantic nonsense Tony would've teased him if he knew but Tim couldn't help it.

He also wanted them to know that the guy responsible had been caught. Would not be doing this again to anyone else's daughter, friend, girlfriend. He doubted this would matter to them right now. Caught up in their grief over Erin but he desperately hoped it might help comfort them in the future. If only he could find a way for that information to comfort him...

Kate had told him he'd been right where he was supposed to be. Gibbs had sent his report straight up to the Director thus giving his tacit approval to what had happened but Tim could not stop the thoughts running through his mind. What if he'd already been in the apartment? What if he'd considered more carefully that Erin might be a target and suggested Kate wait in the apartment instead? What if he'd checked the room properly instead of being frozen in place by the sight of her body on the floor? Almost without conscious thought he rubs the back of his head where he was hit.

"McGee"  
He looks up to see the boss staring across at him. "Yes, Boss?"  
"Go home."  
"Uh. Okay." He gathers his things together and starts to leave.  
"McGee." Tim turns back. "You did what you had to do and you caught the dirt bag. Good job today."  
"Thanks Boss." Walking toward the elevator he starts to smile. Even though nothing would lessen the pain of losing Erin Gibbs words were comforting and he would take the lessons learnt today with him on his future journey as an NCIS special agent.


	19. Scarring Of The Heart

Rewritten and reposted by special request. I must admit this is one of my favourites too.

SCARRING OF THE HEART.

There are some things that once lost can never be replaced. Life. Love. Innocence. Trust. Growing up as she did there had been far too many losses in her life that had happened too soon. She does not know when exactly it had started but she had learnt to build a protective shell around her heart; around her feelings. Never let anyone get close, never trust anyone and then you can't be hurt.

_She can still feel strange hands on her. Their breath hot in her ear. The darkness. The pain. The taste of blood on her lips. The fear that she might not live and then the fear that she might. The long days and even longer nights listening for the slightest sound. Voices. Rats scurrying. His footsteps pausing outside her door. The realization of choices made and turns taken that have all led to this moment. Then thoughts of things left unsaid and things left undone. Of people she had been hurt by and people she had hurt. Sometimes not even knowing the reasons why. Just following orders._

_At times she comforted herself with the knowledge they would come for her though at other times in her fear she doubted that they ever would or that if they did it would be too late. Surely Gibbs would not leave her here? Or Tony? She would remember the cases they had worked on, Tony's movie quotes, the times Abby had dragged them out for drinks or to watch her bowl, Ducky's stories, McGee's patience when trying to teach her tech stuff, Palmer's gawky enthusiasm for his work._

_She even missed Gibbs. His high standards, his grouchiness when the new barista started at his coffee shop. As a distraction she would try to list his rules in her head as a way to avoid focusing on the pain. At least with Gibbs you were always aware of where you stood unlike with her father. Despite being a man of few words if Gibbs was displeased you would soon know it and for a member of his team he would do anything. That type of loyalty was so rare in the world these days._

Sitting at her desk she finds she cannot concentrate on the words on the screen in front of her. Her mind is starting to wander again to places dark, distant and painful.  
"Zee-vah! Are you listening to me? Ziva?" Tony's voice snaps her back to the squad room and for an instant she is seized with a powerful urge to walk over and slam his face into the desk. Make him bleed and bruise. Why couldn't he just leave her alone?  
"What?"  
"Are you okay? You were looking like you'd just seen a ghost."  
"I am fine Tony. Just fine."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes." She starts to read again aware that he is still watching her. They both know that she is not fine but as he returns to his report Tony has no idea what to do about it and although she knows she should she does not know how to begin repairing what has been broken within her. Sometimes that which is lost is lost forever.


	20. Pieces Of Metal

PIECES OF METAL.

Tony unlocks his desk drawer then rearranges the boxes within before adding the latest meritorious civilian service award to the collection he keeps there. Of course these aren't his awards. Those he keeps safely on a shelf at home. These belong to Gibbs and if the boss keeps receiving them at this rate he'd soon have to request a new desk or perhaps find somewhere else to keep them. Even though he knows Gibbs disagrees he still feels it is important these awards be kept by someone, somewhere and for the moment he's the one.

He smiles as he remembers the first awards ceremony he'd attended just a few short weeks after joining NCIS. After all that had happened in Baltimore he considered himself to more grown up; more cynical about the whole courage, heroism, bravery thing but even though he was reluctant to admit it hearing the stories at the presentation did have an impact on him. Gibbs had been standing right next to him as the room erupted with enthusiastic applause as Abby had collected her special commendation for her forensic work on a particularity difficult serial killer case. Then the Director had called his name and had to repeat it in an irritated tone as the special agent had apparently disappeared into thin air. It was a talent of his new boss that really was quite unnerving.

Tony had collected the award that time and every time since although he'd never been able to make one of his oft practiced speeches. Somehow the mic always seemed to fail just as he started even when he'd had probie check the equipment over. He suspected Cynthia might have had something to do with it with a little help from his colleagues but he'd never been able to catch them at it. Gibbs had shown no interest in keeping it that first time or any time since so DiNozzo had put them away.

Of course being a investigator and also anxious to learn all he could about his mysterious team leader he'd been curious as to why Gibbs was so disinterested and tried to get answers from the one person he felt might have them, Ducky. His response had been enlightening. He'd simply asked what Gibbs had said when Tony told him he had the medal.

"He said it's just a piece of metal DiNozzo. I don't need it."  
"And what do you make of that?"  
"I'm not sure. Is he saying it's worthless, that it doesn't matter?"  
"Not exactly."  
"Is it that he doesn't do this job for the praise?"  
"Closer."  
"That with all he's seen and with everything he's done and perhaps even with those he's lost he doesn't need a piece of metal to remind him of the past."  
"Well done special agent DiNozzo. I think that is precisely why agent Gibbs places so little value on these awards." Ducky had smiled then at the newest addition to the team knowing he was going to fit right in.

Tony locks the drawer and is startled to realize that whilst he's been lost in thoughts of the past McGee has come back from the lab and is sitting at his desk.

"What ya doing Tony?"  
"Just finishing up my report and thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Pieces of metal probie. Pieces of metal."  
"Huh?"  
"Oh, never mind." Before returning to his report he makes a mental note to consider that it really might be time to put away his own pieces of metal. After all he does have the memories too.


	21. Doubts

Tag to Swan Song.

Doubts.

Far more often than she would like, far more often than she would ever admit to anybody she finds herself waking in the middle of the night. Sometimes hearing the voices in her head. People from her past, her present and those long gone from this world. Sometimes breaking out in a light sweat or gripping the sheets tightly in her hands. Waking with the memories she is powerless to stop. Whoever she shares them with or how far she runs. The images playing out like a silent movie in her mind. Bloodshed. Violence. Betrayal. Death. She has seen too much. Known too many secrets.

Always trying to be strong. To hide her heart. To impress her father, protect her family and to some degree also herself. Building up walls and never letting anyone in. It is safer that way. No-one can hurt you. This is simply who she is and the way she's grown from laughing little girl to trained, remorseless killer. With all that has happened to her it is not surprising that she finds herself questioning just who exactly she is and what it is she wants.

Yet, since coming here she has found herself beginning to soften. Learning to trust others and even feel love again. Today standing in autopsy it had all become too much and she'd had to flee but other than the elevator and Tony's arms there was nowhere else to go. She'd even allowed herself to shed a few tears and accept his embrace. It was just that, an embrace between comrades-in-arms, the only admittance of feeling that either one was comfortable with.

So not for her Abby's dreams of stuffed hippos and fluffy kittens, McGeek's of circuit boards, Tony's of movie babes, Gibbs' of sailing, Ducky's of Scotland and Palmer's of Breena. Her sleep will probably never be peaceful but hopefully one day when she wakes in the night she will not be alone. With everything that she's experienced surely she deserves that at least?


	22. Happy Endings Never Grow Old

Rewritten/posted tag to Thirst.

Happy Endings Never Grow Old.

Ducky turns from his desk at the sound of the doors swishing open.  
"What's up Doc?" Abby asks in her usual cheeky manner.  
"Nothing."  
"Then why are you here so late? I stayed to finish my requisition forms and when I got to the lot I saw you Morgan still there and so I came back."  
"That was sweet of you but I am fine Abigail. Just finishing paperwork." It had been like this for the past week with all of the team trying to comfort him after his unfortunate foray into the world of online dating.

Gibbs had taken him home and offered to stay if he wanted company. Luckily Jethro was not the type to be offended when he'd said that he would be perfectly fine alone. Tony had offered a Marx brothers movie marathon. Tim a round of golf but upon seeing his horrified look quickly amended it to an evening listening to some records. Jimmy has insisted he agree to come dinner again soon as Breena wanted to hear more of his stories. Each in their own ways letting him know they were there for him.

"Why don't you leave it and come and grab a bite to eat with me? Maybe talk about things a bit?"  
"Thank you, my dear. I really am fine Abby."  
"Really? Are you sure? I mean it was... that is..."  
"Yes. Goodnight." He turns back to his paperwork knowing he's been uncharacteristically abrupt with her but a little wearied by the constant smothering attention.  
"Goodnight" she responds in a tone that others would find neutral but in which he can hear her hurt at his rejection.  
"Wait!" She turns back. "I am sorry Abigail. I know you're just trying to help." They smile at each other. "Please take a seat. I have a story to tell you."  
"A story? Goody." She pulls a stool up to the desk and perches on it swinging her legs back and forth like a little kid.  
"Have you ever wondered why I never married? Why I seem to continually date rather like DiNozzo?" He chuckles. Of course with her insatiable curiosity she had wondered but always been too polite to ask. "The reason is simple. Like Gibbs I too have suffered the loss of a sweetheart." He pauses searching for the words.  
"Oh, Ducky." Abby reaches out and pats his arm comfortingly.  
"Her name was Laura."  
"Was?"  
"She was a nurse at the local hospital in Edinburgh where I was starting my medical training. We met on the wards. One look and I was smitten." He smiles. "We courted. Went for walks. Went to dances." He smiles caught up in memory. "We became engaged before I left for Afghanistan. I remember her smile when she said yes. I thought at that moment I must be the happiest man alive."  
"What happened?"  
"She was murdered. Late one night walking home after her shift. The killer was never found."  
"Oh, no."

"That and my experiences overseas changed me or I should say changed my plans. Instead of going to work in a hospital or opening a practice I decided to become a medical examiner even though I was not keen on the extra study. I could help others find the answers I was denied. The questions that arise after the unexpected death of a loved one and maybe, just maybe those answers would help the killer be caught. Something else I was denied. It also meant I could work mainly alone with perhaps an assistant and at that time there was no-one really I wanted to be with except the one I couldn't." Abby leans in and gives him a brief hug and he pats her back.

"That is so terrible Duckman."  
He smiles at her. "It is all so long ago Abby. My point is that I survived that and I will survive this. I thank you for your concern though." He catches sight of the clock on his desk. "That can't really be the time can it? I must go and change. I don't want to be late." He stands and reaches for his jacket.  
"Late?" Abby queries as she springs from her chair and helps him on with his coat.  
"Ziva and I are going to the opera. La Traviata. It's one of my favorites." He smiles.  
"That's great. You can tell me all about it tomorrow." They leave the lab. As she heads to the carpark she thinks how amazing it is the stories that we all live with. Carry around with us each day. As he heads towards the men's room to change he is smiling with anticipation of the night ahead and in gratitude for the comfort of friends.


	23. The Things You Hear In The Bullpen

THE THINGS YOU HEAR IN THE BULLPEN.

"Whips? You surprise me McGee. I did not think that would be your type of scene."  
"Ah."  
"Why are we talking about hinky sex anyway? I would expect this from Tony not you."  
Hearing Ziva's voice pose this question DiNozzo pauses in the shadows by the back elevator from which he's just stepped.  
"I mean I am quite happy experimenting in this area and pain has its place but..."  
"Ziva!" Tony recognizes the tone of a probie nearing the end of his patience. "It has nothing to do with sex, hinky or otherwise."  
"It does not? From what I've observed these people seem obsessed with it." She sounds disappointed. "Then I am still confused. Is it to do with animal cruelty? I do not understand this at all."  
Tony walks out into the room. "What are you guys talking about?"  
"Whips."  
"Whips?" He has no idea where she's going with this.  
"And an obsession with sex of course." She smiles suggestively at him. His eyes widen.  
"We were not talking about sex Ziva." McGee interrupts their eye messages. "Since Abby showed her those websites Ziva's been taking an interest in some Gemcity fan fic."  
"Re-ah-lly?" His eyebrows raise in astonishment.  
"Yes." She glares at him. "I think it is nice people care enough about the characters in McGee's books to write more about them. You know I like to read and some of these are most amusing."  
"So where do the whips come into it?"  
"Trust you to focus on that."  
"I was just explaining some fan fic terms to Ziva."  
"Ah."  
"It seems to me that in this area almost everything has a different meaning. Slash has nothing to do with an injury, canon is not a weapon, crack is not the drug, a ship has nothing to with what's in Gibbs' basement and then there's the whips which you still have not explained." She glares at Tim.  
"It is not whip Ziva it is wip,w-i-p and it means writing-in-progress."  
"Then why do they not just say that?"  
"I guess it's all just part of the mystery of the hobby." Tim muses.  
"Mystery shmystery. Your fans just need to get out in daylight more McWriter and so do you. Let's go."  
They gather up their things and head towards the elevator. "And what exactly would a Tisa be?"  
Tim and Tony exchange a look. "Ah. That's advanced fan fic knowledge Ziva. I don't think you're quite ready for that yet." McGee responds as the doors to the elevator open and he steps in with Ziva following.  
"Is _anyone_ ready for that?" Is DiNozzo's comment as he follows them and the bullpen falls silent once more.

A/N - The story of Ziva's introduction to fan fiction is in this series and titled Fan Fiction Addiction.


End file.
